A user equipment (UE) may be one or more of a mobile phone, a media player, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or another device. UEs may have the ability to access the internet via a web browser application on the UEs. When UEs visit websites via the web browser application, an advertisement server may be consulted to fulfill advertisement requests. The advertisement server may be communicatively coupled to a plurality of user history managers that keep record of the user histories of UEs, wherein user histories are internet viewing records that comprise a list of web sites visited and advertisements that have been clicked, viewed, or visited. The advertisement server may use the user history to select an advertisement to send to the UEs, when the UEs make advertisement requests.